Forget me not
by LilianaVale
Summary: Remus has been in love with Sirius for years, but he is reachign a breaking point. What would you do if you couldn't have that which you want the most? What extent would you go to, to forget your pain? Rated M for later chapters. Remus/Sirius slash


**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in this fanfiction, except the ones I make up. All characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and that's a really good thing.**

**This fanfiction is about Remus and Sirius, and it is slash, if that's not your thing then just don't read. **

**This first chapter and the ones that follow are going to be lighthearted and then after that, things will start to get a bit more dramatic, hopefully whoever reads this will stick with the story until then.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Prologue**

Two boys sat alone inside a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They laugh together telling each other about themselves and about what they like. The one on the left is leaning back on his seat, legs stretching in front of him. He is tall for his age and he has an air of confidence about him. The other boy, with very unruly dark air, sits in front of him. He wears glasses and obviously expensive clothes. He is telling his new friend all about what he did that summer and how he pranked his neighbors. The taller boy thinks he has found himself a friend, a special one. He hasn't had many, although he used to sneak out of his house to play with the neighbors, because his parents have always tried to lock him up inside. Still, he has managed to not be a shy little thing, oh no, that he is not. He is happy to be away though and he is glad to have met a boy like James. There's only one thing that worries him: What house he will be sorted into when they arrive at Hogwarts. His new friend has been talking all about how Gryffindor is the best one and how Sirius really should go there, but the taller boy, although he would never admit, is scared. All his family has been sorted into Slytherin…all of them. He is a Black after all and even if he knows he isn't like most of them, who knows what will happen? Will James still want to be friends with him? By what he has been saying the last couple of hours, he won't. He seems to have a dislike for all things related to Slytherin, and perhaps, Sirius thinks, he's right. After all, if all members of his family have been Slytherins, he doesn't want to be one.

He watches his friend as he speaks, intervening now and then to give his opinion on something. In a few months he will take his place as the center of attention in his little group of friends, but right now, James holds that position.

His friends.

Suddenly the door to the compartment opens and a boy peeks in. His hair is lighter than Sirius' and his amber eyes quickly find Sirius' grey ones. The new boy blinks and apologizes for the intrusion. He didn't mean it, he was just trying to find a place to sit. He is about to turn around and leave when James practically yells at him.

"**Hey, you can stay! We were just talking about the Hogwarts houses and where we're going to go. I'm a Gryffindor, I know it, everybody in my family was one."** The lighter-haired boy stops, watching James as he speaks, still unsure if he should stay. **"Sirius here, is tricky. He's a Black, his whole family's been in Slytherin"** James gestures to his friend as he says so and wrinkles his nose at the last word**."But I've been telling him… I told him: Sirius, you're not one of them, it's pretty obvious to me. You'll be in Gryffindor too."** Turning swiftly back to the new arrival, James raises an eyebrow. **"You're not a slytherin legacy or anything like that now are you?" **

Sirius watches the new boy waiting for an answer but even before he speaks he knows. This boy, isn't a Slytherin. He knows this not because he doesn't look like one, or because his clothes are obviously not rich and posh, or because he gave him any sort of hint that he was. No, Sirius knows the boy isn't a Slytherin, because he likes him. When he looked at him with those apologetic but curious amber eyes, Sirius couldn't help but to like him…

"**He's not a slytherin."**He says before the new boy can utter a word, starting a tradition right then.

The boy looks at him with raised eyebrows, wondering how this guy now suddenly thinks he knows him, and why are they so opposed to Slytherins, but he doesn't say anything. He has no time to do so, because before he knows it he is being pulled down to sit with the taller boy who spoke for him and an arm is draped over his shoulders. The familiarity scares him…and yet, because of something that only he knows, he finds it, refreshing. This tall, obnoxious boy, obviously like him… He isn't running away, he doesn't know, he hasn't guessed. He looks from Sirius to James, trying not to seem too overwhelmed.

"**I want to be in Ravenclaw."** He says finally, in a low voice.

Sirius chuckles at the mention of the name and James nods as if he thinks that's very fitting, even though he doesn't know anything about this boy.

"**What's your name?"**The grey eyed boy who has his arm over the boy's shoulders asks.

"**Remus, Remus Lupin."** He answers.

"**Well, Remus… Remy."** Sirius says as he looks intently at his new friend. **"You're not going anywhere other than Gryffindor. I can guarantee you that."**

Remus stares a little at Sirius and without even realizing it he nods softly. If he is so confident about it, he in't going to destroy his illusion, but he knows that no one can control the hat.

Later, that night, Remus would whisper.

"**Please, please, please…put me in Gryffindor."**


End file.
